1. Field
The present invention relates generally to multiple ply labels. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a multiple ply label including top and bottom label plies, with top and bottom adhesive layers being applied between the label plies.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many types of business forms are designed to be adhesively attached to a substrate, such as a product or a product container. For instance, shipping labels are often adhered directly to a box, envelope, or other packaging for shipping a product. Conventional shipping and packing labels are provided as separate labels for each shipping package, with the packing label normally being held by the shipping label so that the contents indicia printed on the packing label are hidden from view. Some prior art shipping labels have been produced in the form of a duplex printed label with shipping indicia on one side and package contents indicia on the other side, and these labels are printed by a conventional duplex printer. The duplex label is also affixed to the package so that the contents indicia is hidden.
Conventional adhesive business forms, including adhesive shipping labels, suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, conventional labels fail to efficiently use space on a package surface while being configured for efficient printing and package application.